Bunny Bash
Time Period (ET): 1 AM Apr. 16th, 2014 to 10 PM Apr. 21st, 2014 Ticket Exchange Deadline (ET): 6 AM Apr. 24th, 2014 Level Up CP How To Play Draw cards and move up the levels! When your card pack LVL increases, the drop rate of S Rare - Legend cards rises. *Each card in a card pack can affect your LVL. *Drop rates in the 300 RageMedals/MobaCoin card pack are different from drop rates in the 2,700 MobaCoin card pack. Drop Rate *The LVL 6 card pack at the 2,700-price point will yield only cards with Castle Crushers skills. Level Up and Reset Conditions ;Card Pack LVL 1-4 *If you get a Rare - Legend card, your card pack LVL may rise. *If you get an S Rare - Legend card, your card pack LVL may jump up to LVL 6. *Your card pack LVL will not reset. ;Card Pack LVL 5 *If you get a High Rare - Legend card, your card pack LVL may rise to LVL 6. *Your card pack LVL will not reset. ;Card Pack LVL 6 *When you purchase the card pack, one of the following drop rates will be automatically selected. *;S Rare to Legend **If you get an S Rare, your card pack LVL might reset. **If you get an SS Rare - Legend card, you will stay on card pack LVL 6. *;SS Rare to Legend **If you get an SS Rare, your card pack LVL might reset. **If you get a Legend card, you will stay on card pack LVL 6. *;Legend **Your card pack LVL might reset. Reset Bonus When your card pack LVL resets, you will get bonuses attached to your next five purchases. *The bonuses attached to the 300 RageMedals/MobaCoin card pack are different from the bonuses attached to the 2,700 RageMedals/MobaCoin card pack. *If your card pack LVL resets again while you still have purchases with bonuses left, a additional five times will be added to your remaining purchases with bonuses. Notes *Level up and reset conditions vary by LVL. *Your card pack LVL might not rise even if you fulfill the conditions. *The 300 RageMedals/MobaCoin card pack and the 2,700 RageMedals/MobaCoin card pack both share the same card pack LVL. *A reset takes you back to LVL 1. *The first purchase is only 100 MobaCoin.* *The second purchase is only 200 MobaCoin.* *The third purchase on is 300 MobaCoins. *These special prices are only for users who have registered their devices. New Cards | | |- style="vertical-align:top;" | | | |- style="vertical-align:top;" | | | |} Deluxe CP ;Can Be Purchased 5 times (at 10,000 coins) :3,000 Moba/Rage-Coins off your first purchase ;Event S Rare - Legend cards guaranteed on the 1st, 3rd, and 5th draws! | | |} ;Contents :10 Rare-Legend Cards :90 Holy Powders :10 Cure Waters :90 Bazaar Tickets :1 Legend 7% CP Claim Ticket :3 Level Up CP CLaim Tickets (2,700 Price Point) Notes *You can purchase up to five packs. *This card pack doesn't affect your CP LVL in the Level Up card pack. Category:Card Packs